Naruto and The Fox Goddess
by Hellwalker
Summary: After getting lost in a forest Naruto find himself in front of a shrine. what will happen when Fox meets the Fox Goddess.
1. Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami

**A/N: Hi guys I got this idea this morning and I can't help myself to write it down. This is a Naruto and Inari KonKon Koi Iroha crossover. I really love that manga and just finished reading it today maybe that is also a reason I am writing this. But don't worry I won't abandon Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals after all that's my dream project. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a REVIEW at the end of chapter.**

"Speech" " Hi my name is Uka-no-Mitama the fox goddess nice to meet you."

' _Thought' 'I wonder which game should I purchase next.'_

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summons, Familiars, God's voice.**

 **Naruto and The Fox Goddess.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inari Konkon Koi Iroha, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Morohe Yoshida.**_

 **Chapter 1: Uka-no-Mitama-no- Kami.**

" COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" a middle aged man shouted with a kendo stick in his hand while chasing a 8 years old blond child named Uzumaki Naruto.

" Yeah so you can beat me up no thanks." Said the blond Kid as he continued running with what seems like a piece of bread in his hand.

" ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE." Old man shouted.

" Then I should better not get caught." Blond said and increased his pace. " see ya Later old geezer!" he shouted and dashed away leaving a trail of dust in his path.

The middle aged man slowed down as Naruto's speed become too much for him to match. " Got away again Demon brat." He muttered and went back to whichever hole he came from.

Naruto ran and ran for nearly a whole hour not even stopping to look back if he is being followed or not. After running for a few more minutes he stopped as the burning sensation in his legs became too much for him to handle.

Naruto gasped and panted heavily for oxygen. As his breathing calmed he looked around to find out where is he. A sigh escaped his lips as he found himself surrounded by trees from every direction.

" by the looks of it I am outside of the village and in a forest." He said to himself.

" whatever at least I won't be disturbed here." He said and went towards the nearby tree.

After examining the area for any kind of poisonous insect or animal namely Snakes and Scorpion he sat down using tree as his back support. Once comfortable he glanced at the piece of bread in his hand hungrily and drool started to escape his mouth.

And without any warning he attacked the bread like a lion attacks his prey devouring the whole thing is nearly 10 seconds. He reached for his pant pocket and removed another piece of bread but this time he ate it a bit slowly.

After having his meal Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes. Looking at his surrounding he sighed once again. " now how do i get back to the village." He internally mushed.

He started roaming the forest aimlessly until he came in front of a pair of **Dai Doro** ( **Stone lantern).** He brightened up instantly and ran towards the stone lantern stopping a few inches away from the said object. 

" Ah I know what this is Jiji once told me about them. what's it's called tai, toki, dori, D-Dai Doro. Yeah these are Dai Doro. Jiji told me that these are found near shrines so if that's true then there must be a shrine nearby."

With renewed vigor Naruto moved in the direction where he can see another pair of Dai Doro. After walking for nearly 20 minutes he came to a stop in front of a massive **Torii (Traditional Japanese Shrine gates).**

Naruto's eyes sparkled in awe at the size of Torii. " WOOH! This is the biggest Torii I ever seen." He said in amazement while tracing his fingers at the red part of Torii.

Then his eyes shifted to side and fell on a pair of stone Foxes at each sides of Torii. He started bouncing up and down while examining the stone foxes with sparkly eyes. " wow they look so real." He said in amazement and started to stroke stone fox's tail while laughing the whole time imagining if it was a real fox instead of a statue.

He came out of his stupor to see a mountain path covered in Torii.

" Woah a Torii path awesome!" he exclaimed and ran straight through the mountain path. Without noticing the fox statue he was petting a few seconds ago started glowing blue.

Naruto finally climbed the Mountain path after 10 minutes of hiking. But what he saw after reaching the top made all his fatigue go away instantly. There in front of him is a large open stone tiled clearing, he can also see the main Shrine building a few hundred meters away from his current position.

Naruto moved mesmerized towards the main structure. And as he did a smile came on his face by looking at the Fox statues at each sides of stone pathway.

Naruto soon reached the main building and looked at it in awe. After few minutes of examining the structure he came back in front and moved towards the **Suzu (Shinto Bell).**

He looked at the huge bell in amazement before grabbing the lower part. He pulled it a bit and was greeted by the sweet sound of the bell.

He took a step further and clapped his hands twice in praying motion. He closed his eyes to pray but after some time a confused expression came on his face. " what do I wish for?" he asked himself.

He thought long and hard but didn't came up with anything that he want at the moment. Don't get him wrong he does have some wishes namely. " well I do want to get acknowledged by villagers, but I can do that myself once I become Hokage. I also want to know who my parents are but Jiji did said that he would tell me once I am proper age. So what else do I want?" he questioned himself once again.

After a few minutes when nothing came in his mind he sighed. " I really can't think about anything I want right now Kami-sama but I will let you know when I come up with something." He said with a smile. Then something clicked he placed his hand in prayer position once gain and wished. " Kami-sama if you can please give me a true friend."

Just then he heard some footsteps coming in his direction. He gulped and his body went stiff but he regain control soon and ran towards the nearest fox statue. Naruto his behind a fox statue and placed his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making any kind of noise.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped completely. Peeking over the fox statue Naruto glanced at the person whom the footsteps belonged to.

As Naruto peeked he saw a woman standing near the **Suzu** one of her hand tracing the rope attached with the bell. He ducked behind the statue as she turned and clutched his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart.

His body went rigid as he heard footsteps coming towards him. A few seconds later said women came into view and he took a involuntary step back. As the woman came into his view he took a moment to study her appearance.

The woman looked be in her early twenties and had a very feminine built, she has blond hair which was tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon. She has a heart shaped face with few bangs of blond hair covering a good part of her forehead. her Golden Yellow eyes which seems to be sparkling in the night enhanced her beauty further . she is also wearing a traditional Miko (Priestess). Outfit.

The blond woman looked at Naruto confusedly.

Naruto looked at the woman and gulped and shakily said. " i-I am s-sorry for coming h-here without p-permission i-I was l-lost in the f-f-forest sorry If I w-wake you up."

Said woman's both eyes widened in surprise after hearing him addressing her only one thought going through her mind. ' _He can see me but how_?" she asked herself.

She turned her head both sides to see if there is anyone there. When she found no one she pointed towards herself ." You are talking to me?" she asked rather dumbly.

Naruto's brow twitched " Who else is here lady apart from us two." He said in an irritated voice his previous nervousness gone through the window, or in this case gone through Torii.

Blond woman still looked a bit shocked. " You can see me?" she asked another dumb question well dumb in Naruto's eyes at least.

This time both of his eyebrows twitched and a tic mark appeared on his forehead. " are we playing stating the obvious game here because if we are I am really not enjoying it."

This bought blond woman out of her shock. She fidget a bit in her place and started laughing nervously. " Ah sorry I am not used to people seeing me." ' _specially humans how is he able to see me."_

Naruto tilted his head a bit in confusion. " What do you mean?."

Blond woman bit her lower lip at the seer cuteness of his face and the whiskers marks doesn't help the situation at all. " well you see i am. . . . a caretaker Yeah a caretaker of this shrine. Not many people come here now-a-days especially in night. So when I heard the Suzu jingle I got really nervous." She lied

Naruto's mouth turned into O shape at that. " ok as I said before I got lost In the forest, and when I saw a Dori Doro I followed the path and end up here. Sorry for disturbing you." He said and bowed in apology.

Blond woman blinked and a beaming smile came on her face. " it's alright." She happily said.

Naruto straightened himself. " my name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way nice to meet you miss." He let is hang at that.

After his introduction the woman started to fidget nervously once again. ' _What do I do?, what should I say?, should I give him my real name?, no maybe a fake name, Yeah a fake name would be the best. "_ Nice to meet you Naruto my name is . . . . Akeno, Yeah Akeno." She poorly lied but Naruto wasn't able to detect it.

" Nice to meet you Akeno-san." He greeted. " Akeno-san?" he said to get her attention.

" Hmm?" Akeno said in a what is it manner.

" can you tell me how to get back to the village? It's been hours since I am out and if I don't return soon Jiji will start getting worried."

" your Oji-san?" she asked.

" yeah he is not my real Oji-san. He is the leader of my village and always treats me like his grandchild that's why I call him Jiji" Naruto said with a warm smile.

Akeno tilted her head in confusion and asked. " What about your parents, wont they be getting worried about you as well?"

Naruto cringed and his head lowered a bit. " i-I don't h-have any p-parents." He said lowly tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Akeno gasped and cursed herself to bringing the topic up. " oh sorry I didn't knew." She replied in a low tone. Her face then brightened once again as. " well then we can't let your Oji-san get worried about you now can we. now come on I will take you back to your village!." She exclaimed and pumped her fist in air.

Naruto looked at her for a bit and can't help but laugh at her antics. " Yeah let's go!" he exclaimed and pumped his fist in air.

Akeno bent down and offered her hand to him which he accepted with some hesitation. " Let's get you back home ne Naruto?." She asked and getting a nod from fellow blond.

" thank you very much Akeno-san for helping me it means a lot." He said.

Akeno nodded and both of started descending mountain path. For a second Akeno glanced back and all the fox statues started to glow faint blue.

Nearly two hours passed and with Akeno's help Naruto finally reached the gates of Konohagakure. As they walked through the busy streets Naruto can't help but notice the way people are staring him. No they are not swooning after looking at him NO they are still sending him glare's of disgust and anger. But what caught his attention is that nobody and he means not even a single person is looking at Akeno.

It's like she doesn't exists for them. It's like she is not even there looking back at Akeno he saw her smiling at him warmly.

" Where do you live Naruto?" Akeno's question halted his internal conversation.

" It's just few blocks away in red light district." He replied nonchalantly and missed the look Akeno sent towards him.

' _Why does he live in a place like that?'._ So she asked. " Why do you live in red light district, it's not a place where a child should live."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. " well that's the only place I can live. Every other place in village kicked me out in a day or 2."

Akeno's eyes narrowed but she didn't commented on it. after walking for 10 minutes the blond duo reached a rundown 3 story building. Which looked like is going to come down any second. As they reached 3 floor Akeno glanced around and saw many scribbling on each side of walls.

She squinted her eyes to see what was written, but when she does a gasp escaped her lips after reading some of it.

" DIE DEMON."

" DEMON CHILD."

" DEMON BRAT."

" EXECUTION FOR DEMON BRAT."

She was bought of her stupor by a clicking sound of door opening. Shifting her eyes she saw that both of them are now standing in front of an open door. With Naruto looking quizzically at her.

" Do you want to come inside?" he offered " I think I have some tea, but I-I don't know how to make it." he said with an embarrassed blush.

Akeno giggled in her hand. " then why do you even have tea when you don't know how to make it.?" she asked still giggling.

" w-Well Jiji bought me some, but he forgot to teach he how to make it. perverted geezer." He ranted which only serve to increase her amusement.

" alright then do you want to learn how to make it?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her a bit and nodded. Now normally he won't let anyone enter his apartment but she been nothing but kind towards him and most importantly she didn't glare at him in disgust. With all of that in mind he gestured for her to come inside.

Once inside Akeno glanced at his apartment. It was nothing special 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom a living room come kitchen. Naruto guided her towards kitchen and take out a glass container.

He stepped back so that Akeno could teach him how to make some tea. As she prepared tea for both of them he found that tea making is not as difficult as he think it was. Both blondes sipped their tea in silence. As Akeno moved to wash their cups Naruto stopped her saying he is the host so it should be him washing the cups not her.

Akeno giggled and watched him washing both of their cups. Once that was done Akeno decided it was time to go back and after bidding her farewell to him. And saying that he is more than welcome to visit her anytime in shrine. She left his apartment and waved towards her fellow blond who waved back instantly.

Once sure that she was out of his sight she disappeared in thin air.

 **(Shrine).**

Akeno out of thin appeared in **Honden ( A building that contains 'Shintai' sacred body of Kami).** A second later nearly 20 foxes of different sizes and color surrounded her.

" Where were you mistress, we were getting very worried." A crimson fox who is nearly the same height of a 12 year old boy asked.

" I was really scared when you left mistress." A small white fox kit said and climbed on her shoulder. Akeno bent down and sat on a red pillow bought by a white fox which is a bit larger than the red fox.

" Don't worry RoRo." She said looking at red fox. " I was just helping a child who lost his way in forest."

" You could have asked me mistress." White fox said.

Akeno shook her head." It's alright ShiShi. I wanted to help him myself because child was very special." She said.

" How was he special mistress." White fox kit who is now lying on her lap asked.

" he was able to see me that's how Kon." Akeno said.

" W-What a Human was able to s-see you mistress?" RoRo said in disbelief which was shared by every other fox present in the room.

" Yes RoRo he can see me. And that's why I am sending both you and ShiShi to find more information about this enigmatic blond I meet today." Akeno said and stood up.

" back to work. " she said and moved towards hanging **Ema (Wooden wishing plaques).** To read wishes and prayers. Her eyes narrowed at a certain wish. " _I hope that Inari-sama brings the demon brat to justice and free our village from his curse."_

Golden flames erupted from her hands turning the Ema in her hands into ash.

" Mistress?." RoRo asked.

" Some wishes aren't meant to be fulfilled RoRo." Akeno said getting a nod from both ShiShi and RoRo.

 **(1 year later).**

" SHIT!" Naruto cursed loudly before dodging a frying pan aimed for his head. The reason he is running you ask. It's simple today is October 10. 10 years from now on this very day Kyuubi attacked the village Konoha. And to save abovementioned village Yondaime Hokage sacrificed (pfft) his life and sealed the beast inside a newborn child.

From that day forward a festival is held every year on the same day. To honor the bravery of Yondaime and other shinobi. And also to celebrate the death of Kyuubi. To most of the population this day is very special except for one Uzumaki Naruto.

To him this is the worst day of year you ask why. It's because every year on this very day mobs of civilian and shinobi alike hunts him down like a dog to kill him. And that leads to our current situation.

Naruto running away from a mob of civilians who are throwing anything and everything towards him. " SHIT!" he cursed again as a stone as big as a regular tennis ball made contact with his back.

Naruto picked up his speed and ran even faster to escape the beating. He took a sharp turn and ran towards the village's main gate with mob of civilian hot in trail. He didn't paid any attention to shout of his name by gate guards and ran straight to a place where he knows he is going to be safe.

" ESCAPING INTO FOREST IS NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME DEMON." One of the villager shouted. many same typeof comments soon followed.

Naruto's leg muscles started to burn but neglecting the pain he kept on running. About 1 hour later he stopped to see if they are still following him. But what he saw made his eyes go wide and heart to beat faster.

The mob of civilian is still following him but they are getting tired and slowing down. But what made his heart beat faster and his blood to run cold is nearly 20 shinobi's tree hopping towards him. Naruto turned around and started running once again, his legs were telling him to stop but his mind kept screaming to run faster.

At last he decided to ignore the pain in his legs and ran even faster. A smile graced his tired face as a very familiar mountain path came into view. He picked speed even more and raced upward through Torii path. " Gah" he cried out as pain irrupted in his left leg looking down he saw a kunai stabbed in his left leg.

" DON'T LET THE DEMON BRAT GET AWAY!" he heard one of the shinobi's shout.

Clenching his eyes tightly and ignoring the throbbing pain in his left leg he continued to run upstairs.

 **(With Shinobi Mob).**

" SPEED UP GUYS WE ARE GETTING CLOSE, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO FINISH WHAT OUR YONDAIME STARTED 10 YEARS AGO!." One of the shinobi shouted rest of them started cheering.

All the shinobi's came to a sudden halt at the base of mountain path. " HE IS UP THERE LET'S GO!." With a battle cry all of them charged towards the mountain path to kill a certain blond.

As the first shinobi placed his foot on first step of the mountain path golden lightning went through his whole body electrocuting him on the spot.

All other shinobi's came to a screeching halt after seeing what happened to one of their comrade.

" WHAT THE HELL WHO DID THIS!" one of them shouted. everyone took a defensive position with a kunai securely held in their hands.

" _Leave this place at once or suffer the same fate as your comrade here."_ An airy voice said out of nowhere. Making some of them gulp.

" DON'T BE AFRAID GUYS IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION A TRICK CASTED BY DEMON BRAT." Apparent leader of group said.

" YEAH A PUNY TRICK LIKE THIS WONT STOP ME FROM AVENGING MY FAMILY." Another one shouted.

" _This will be the last warning turn around or meet your end here."_ Another voice said but this one a bit more heavy.

" LET'S GO." Leader shouted and others soon followed.

" _We warned you but you didn't listen now face the consequences."_ Both voices said at the same time.

White and Red energy started whirling at the base of mountain path before taking form of a 1 story white and red fox.

" s-see g-guys the d-d-demon is c-c-coming in h-his original f-f-form l-let's kill it." leader of the shinobi mob shakily said getting a equally shaking "hai" from others.

But before any of them could do anything White and Red fire erupted from each foxes mouth burning all shinobi in the place where they stand. As the White and Red fire died down ash is the only thing remained of the mob of shinobi.

" _The boy you were chasing and were trying to kill, has protection of our mistress and on this holy ground we won't let anyone hurt him."_ RoRo said and both him and ShiShi disappeared into red and white fire respectively. 

**(With Naruto).**

Naruto was running as fast as he could with one injured leg. His head snapped back as he heard a explosion and cries of agony. Gulping he increased his speed while ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg.

He stopped when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. Glancing his left and right he hid behind a bush near torii. It was night time and he can't see who is it coming in his direction.

 **( A Few seconds ago).**

 **(With Akeno).**

Akeno has been reading Ema peacefully while munching some potato chips and looking at the timer of her microwave. Her chip dropped as she felt huge spike of RoRo and ShiShi's energy. She flicked her fingers and a medium sized golden fox appeared bowing deeply in front of her.

" Make sure it doesn't burn." Akeno said pointing towards microwave.

" Hai mistress." Golden fox replied and turned towards microwave to make sure whatever her mistress is cooking doesn't burn.

Akeno came out of her kitchen and stood in the stone tiled clearing in front of shrine.

A second later both RoRo and ShiShi appeared in front of her bowing deeply to show respect.

" What happened?" she asked.

" We were guarding the entrance as usual when Naruto-sama came running towards us. First we didn't paid much attention thinking that he is just paying visit as usual. But then we noticed a mob of Shinobi chasing after him. Because of our momentary lapse of concentration one of the shinobi was able to injure Naruto-sama. As they were about to enter shrine grounds, we stopped them and warned them not to chase after Naruto-sama anymore. But they didn't heed our warning and continued on because of that we were forced to take them out." ShiShi reported.

As ShiShi's report finished Akeno shot in direction of mountain path. Leaving confused RoRo and ShiShi.

Akeno was running at full speed to find her blond enigma. In last 1 year said blond started visiting her shrine at a regular basis and because of his good nature he quickly grew up on her and every fox living with her.

It's really hard not to like someone like him, even the lone wolf or in this case fox RoRo can't help himself but to like this cheerful human.

Akeno rushed down trying to find him, but instead of blond she found something that made her choke. Examining a bit closely Akeno gasped at the trail of blood on mountain steps.

" THWK"

Her head snapped so fast at the sound, that if she was a normal human then her neck would be broken. But fortunately she is not a normal human. She slowly moved towards the bush from where the noise came from.

She reached out with her right hand and moved the bush away. What she saw made her eyes to go wide and her fist to tighten. Naruto was leaning with help of a tree his left leg bleeding profusely and a puddle of blood can be seen near his left leg. But what really made her angry and her stomach to twist painfully is the fear stricken look he is giving her.

" Naruto are you alright?." Akeno asked and moved towards him.

Her voice snapped him out of his stupor looking at blond woman he can't help himself but let a stray tear slip from his eyes. "A-A-Akeno-san." He stuttered out and leapt in her arms clinging to her for dear life.

Akeno's eyes softened and she started to pat him on back all while whispering shooting words in his ears. After a few minutes Naruto released the blond woman. "s-s-sorry I ruined y-y-your k-kimono." He managed to stay between sobs.

Akeno smiled and shook her head. " My kimono is not important right now your leg is. Sit down Naruto so I can heal it." Naruto obeyed and sat down but now without cringing a bit.

Akeno brought up the sleeve of her kimono and started wiping blood from his injured leg. " A-Akeno-san don't, your K-Kimono will get dirty."

" As I said before Naruto your leg is more important than my kimono." She said and started to clean his injury with her kimono taking extra care not to worsen the wound.

Once the wound was clear she bought her hand near it and said. " it will be alright in a second Naruto."

Her hand got covered in golden energy and she slowly moved it above his injury. And true to her word in seconds his wound got fully healed without leaving a scar.

" there all better." Akeno said with a warm smile.

Naruto was still looking at Akeno and back to his leg in awe. " WOW how did you do that?" Naruto questioned with stars in his eyes.

Akeno giggled and placed a finger on her lips saying. " It's a secret". Getting a cute pout from whiskered blond.

Akeno stood up and helped Naruto to stand up as well. " come on Naruto." She said and gestured him to follow her.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. " where are we going Akeno-san". But she didn't answered him just flashed a mysterious smile.

" you will find out soon Naruto." With that both of then started climbing steps of mountain path.

Once on top Akeno turned towards him with a blindfold in her hands. Which he didn't know where she got from. " Now Naruto put this on."

Naruto glanced at blindfold and then to Akeno and repeated the procedure once again. He took the blindfold from her hands and tied it around his eyes. Normally he won't do that but since it was Akeno who asked him he didn't object.

Once the blindfold was tightly wrapped around his eyes, Akeno grabbed his hand and guided him towards Kami knows where.

" You can remove them now Naruto." Akeno's voice came. Naruto followed and removed his blindfold. He blinked a few times to get accustomed with light. But when he did his eyes widened as he saw he is standing in one of the spare room in shrine. But it was not the room that brought that reaction no it was the audience in that room that did.

" RoRo, ShiShi, Kon!" Naruto shouted and bring all three of them in a hug. 2 months after he befriended Akeno he found out that she has many foxes as pet. In all the foxes she has these three are his favorites.

" That's not all Naruto. " Akeno said making said blond turn towards her. But what he saw made his eyes widen and fresh tears started going down his cheeks.

There in front of his is standing Akeno with the warmest smile on her face and a chocolate cake in her hands. " Happy birthday Naruto!" Akeno said in a soft tone.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face in half while tears of joy still streaming down his fall nonstop. Naruto's heart swelled with joy and only one thought going through his mind.

" _is this how it felt to be loved"._

Naruto groaned awake as sunlight hit his face. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of remaining sleepiness from his eyes. He stood up on his bed and glanced at his alarm clock. " 6:10 AM" good I still have nearly two hours before academy."

He stood up and went towards bathroom to take a long steamy bath. After about half hour he came out of his shower with a towel wrapped around his crotch. He moved towards his bed and grabbed his clothes. Which consists of Black muscle shirt, black Anbu pants, black steel platted shoes, black fingerless gloves, and the most important thing a long Golden scarf.

Naruto smiled at the memory he got once he touched his Golden scarf. It was his thirteenth birthday and Akeno was the one who gave him this handmade scarf as a present. Many would think what a cheap present, but to him it is his most precious possession. If someone asks him that if he has to choose between his own life and this scarf. Then his answer will always be this scarf.

He grabbed the golden scarf and securely placed it around his neck and a beaming smile erupted on his face.

After getting dressed he left his apartment locking the main door behind him to stop any burglars and Demon haters to enter. Channeling chakra in his feet he started roof hopping towards the main gate of the village.

" Yo Naruto how are you?" one of the eternal gate guards asked. Naruto stopped channeling chakra in his feet and went towards the guard post to greet both of them.

" Yo Izumo, Kotetsu how are you guys." He greeted with a friendly wave which was reciprocated by both of them in same manner.

" good, so where are you going this early in the morning?" the one named Izumo asked.

Izumo Hagane is a tall man in his mid twenties. He has brown hair and brown eyes with one bang covering right side of his face, covering his right eye. He is dressed in Konoha standard chunin uniform. That consists dark blue shirt and dark blue pants with chunin flask jacket. He also had a Konoha hitai-ate like bandana which is tied across his forehead.

" huh I am going to Shrine." He said nonchalantly.

" Man I still don't know why you go to that place, don't you know it's haunted." This time it was kotetsu.

Kotetsu is a man in his twenties with black spiky hair and black eyes. He is wearing same attire as Izumo. Blue muscle shirt, blue shin length pants. He also has a white bandage going through bridge of his nose.

" where did you get that idea Kotetsu?." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kotetsu shrugged " there is a rumor going on that some villagers saw huge demon foxes in that place who likes to eat raw human flesh."

Naruto started rolling on ground while clutching his stomach as he heard that. " HAHA that was a good one Kotetsu hahaha. I have been going to that shrine every day since I was 8. And believe me there is no flesh eating monster fox in that place."

" I told you that was a just a idiotic rumor, started by some villager." Izumo said.

" Anyways guys I should be going now, don't want to be late on my graduation day." He said channeling chakra in his feet he leapt towards the shrine.

Naruto was running through forest at a speed when his ears picked something.

" KKKOOOOONNNNN!" a familiar voice shouted in pain.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned his direction and tree hopped towards the source of voice. 5 minutes later he reached a forest clearing inspecting the place a bit closely he found 3 civilians standing in a circle while . . . . kicking something white & furry.

His rage boiled and his eyes flashed red for a moment. Leaping into action he charged at the first civilian just as the man was about to deliver another kick to his white furred friend. Naruto grabbed his feet and pushed the man back making him loose his balance.

He ducked under a punch aimed for his head and delivered a leg sweep to the second civilian. Using raw speed he appeared behind the third one and delivered a round house kick on the side of his head. Blood flew out of man's mouth and he was unconscious before even hitting the ground.

" YOU BASTARD!" 1st man's shout came. Naruto glanced at him and sidestepped a slow punch aimed for his head. Naruto's right hand shot up and grabbed man's outstretched arm. A sickening crack was heard as Naruto twisted his arm in 360*, a knee then connected to man's abdomen followed up by a chop on the back of neck knocking him unconscious. 2nd man who watched all of this tried to run, but was stopped as Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him to the nearest tree.

" GAH" he shouted in pain as his head made contact with tree, but that pain paled in comparison when a knee connected to his face breaking his nose and dislocating his jaw. He grabbed his neck and threw him into air he soon followed his target in air and axe kicked him straight in chest sending him crashing down unconscious.

" fucking bastards." He muttered and moved towards Kon.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down and turned to face his friend. Kneeling down on one knee he patted his head. " are you alright Kon?" he asked worriedly grabbing the fox kit in his arms he checked him for any injuries.

" Kon, Kon, KON!" Kon shouted happily and licked his face.

" S-Stop it Kon it tickles, it tickles hahahahah." After a minute Kon stopped and ran up his body once he reached his blond spiky hair he sat down and purred in contentment.

" Well than let's take you back to Akeno-chan shall we?" Naruto asked his only response was a loud 'KON' and a lick to his cheek.

Channeling chakra in his legs again Naruto took off towards shrine with a very happy Kon on his head.

As they reached mountain path Kon suddenly jumped off from his head getting a raised eyebrow from blond. " What's the matter Kon is something wrong? " Naruto asked worriedly thinking that he must have gotten hurt by those three assholes.

Kon shook his head trying to reassure him that he is perfectly fine then a fierce look came into his eyes as he addressed his blond friend. " Kon KON . . . . Kon, Kon, KON!."

" hehehe you want to race?" he asked getting an affirmative 'KON' " well then ready, set" but before he could finish Kon disappeared leaving a dust trail behind. " why you little." He said with a large smile.

" You cheated." Naruto said with a smile as he saw Kon dancing after his victory. " Come on Kon." He said and white fox kit again climbed his body.

As he was about to pray Kon jumped off his head again. " what's the matter Kon?" he asked.

" Kon , Kon." Kon said.

" You want me to follow you?" he asked and Kon nodded with another 'KON'. " alright let me pray at least." But kon was having none of that as he bit at the lower part of his pant and tried to drag him. "alright, alright I am coming."

Following Kon Naruto came in front of a door, he opened the door and found Akeno sitting between a hoard of foxes while reading Ema. Naruto raised his eyebrow. " _why is she reading those?"_ he asked himself.

Kon left his side and went towards Akeno. Akeno's attention shifted from the wish in her hand and fell of Naruto. A gentle and warm smile came on her face as she motioned him to come in.

Naruto complied and came inside as he did he can't help but think that there is something different about Akeno today.

Akeno placed Ema in her hand on ground and stared at him straight in his eyes. " first of all thank you for saving my familiar." She said and gestured towards Kon who happily yipped.

" _Familiar."_ He thought.

" you must be thinking what am I talking about right?" Naruto nodded. "first let me ask you a question Naruto. Have you seen me outside of this shrine apart from the time I walked you home?"

Naruto shook his head in negative.

" from the day we meet 8 years from now, did I aged even a single day?." She asked another question.

Naruto again shook his head in negative.

" have you ever wondered why I am always surrounded by so many foxes?."

This time Naruto nodded affirmatively.

" have you ever wondered why I live in this shrine?" she asked another question and smiled warmly at him. " so what conclusion you reached after hearing all of that Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. " You live in a shrine and never leaves it, you are always surrounded by a lot of foxes, you don't . . . age." Akeno's smile only widened as realization drawn upon him.

" Y-Y-You c-c-cant b-be " Akeno smiled and nodded. " YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX WHO EATS RAW HUMAN FLESH, YOU ARE THE ONE KOTETSU WARNED ME ABOUT!" he shouted.

Akeno and all the foxes present in the room face planted in ground. Akeno slowly stood up both of her eyes twitching violently she then glared at him making him step back. " I AM NOT A DEMON FOX NARUTO, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T EAT RAW HUMAN FLESH."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down her usual kind and warm smile came back on her face as she said. " My real name is Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami , you can call me Uka."

************************************* **Ja ne**********************************************

 **Chapter End.**

 **This is it guys the first chapter of Naruto and The Fox Goddess. So how was it Good, bad , Awesome. Tell me what do you think about it. and if you got any ideas please don't hesitate to share alright.**

 **Another thing I want to talk about is pairing, it's going to be a single pairing story and I think you already knows what this pairing going to be.**

 **Yep! It's going to be a Naruto x Uka.**

 **There will be no other side girls from Naruto universe or Inari KonKon Koi Iroha universe.**

 **Naruto's profile.**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Age: 16 years.**

 **Hair color: Sun-kissed Blond.**

 **Eyes color: Azure blue.**

 **Height: 6'2.**

 **Rank: Academy student.**

 **Status:**

 **Ninjutsu: Unknown.**

 **Taijutsu: Unknown.**

 **Genjutsu: Unknown.**

 **Kenjutsu: Unknown.**

 **Fuuinjutsu: Unknown.**

 **I will explain about his fighting skills in next chapter. And why he is sixteen it's simple we all know Naruto failed academy graduation three times so why not. Konoha Eleven is going to stay in canon age.**

 **Another thing if My description of Uka is not good then please visit Inari KonKon Koi Iroha official website to see her. Man she's so hot.**

 **So Read, Review, Follow and Favorite guys.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja ne, stay safe and protect you precious people.**


	2. My Wish

**A/N: Yo guys I am back with a new chapter of Naruto and The Fox Goddess. And woah in just 2 days so 15 Reviews, 53 Favorite, 81 Follows and 2 communities. I can't believe it. so let's get on with this chapter and don't forget to Review at the end of chapter.**

"Speech" " Hi my name is Uka-no-Mitama the fox goddess nice to meet you."

' _Thought' 'I wonder which game should I purchase next.'_

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summons, Familiars, God's voice.**

 **Naruto and The Fox Goddess.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inari Konkon Koi Iroha, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Morohe Yoshida.**_

 **Chapter 2: My wish.**

 **Previously on Naruto and The Fox Goddess.**

" _have you ever wondered why I live in this shrine?" she asked another question and smiled warmly at him. " so what conclusion you reached after hearing all of that Naruto?"_

 _Naruto sighed. " You live in a shrine and never leaves it, you are always surrounded by a lot of foxes, you don't . . . age." Akeno's smile only widened as realization drawn upon him._

" _Y-Y-You c-c-cant b-be " Akeno smiled and nodded. " YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX WHO EATS RAW HUMAN FLESH, YOU ARE THE ONE KOTETSU WARNED ME ABOUT!" he shouted._

 _Akeno and all the foxes present in the room face planted in ground. Akeno slowly stood up both of her eyes twitching violently she then glared at him making him step back. " I AM NOT A DEMON FOX NARUTO, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T EAT RAW HUMAN FLESH."_

 _She took a deep breath to calm herself down her usual kind and warm smile came back on her face as she said. " My real name is Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami , you can call me Uka."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **(Present Time).**

Naruto stood dumbfounded after hearing his long time friend's claim. He stared at her face long and hard for any type of lie but didn't find any.

" W-W-What you are a G-G-Goddess?" he asked disbelief clearly evident In his eyes and voice.

Uka's warm smile never left her face and she nodded. " Yes I am."

Many emotions swirled inside him but one stood above all 'betrayal' " T-Then why didn't you told me anything sooner. Why did you lied to me?." He asked with a frown a bit of hurt came into his voice making her cringe and fidget nervously in her position.

Uka immediately tried to calm the situation down. " it's not like I wanted to lie to you, or trick you Naruto-kun. But tell me this if I had told you the truth that I am a Goddess all those years ago. What you would have done?" she asked hoping that Naruto listens.

Naruto frown lessened after hearing everything and a thoughtful look replaced that frown. A few minutes of thinking later that thoughtful look changed into an embarrassed and sheepish one. He averted his eyes and scratching the back of his head while laughing a bit sheepishly.

" I would have ran through the entire village shouting at top of my lungs that I just saw a Goddess and that she became my friend." He replied in embarrassed tone.

Uka giggled in her palm. " Precisely, now you know why I didn't told you about me being a goddess when we first meet each other?." She asked and sighed in relief after seeing him nodding.

" Yeah" he paused a bit. " so your real name is Uka?" he asked.

Uka happily nodded and replied. " Yes Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami in short Uka.".

Naruto nodded in acceptance and then gestured towards the Foxes surrounding her. " so all these guys are you familiar's Uka. . . . sama?". He asked with a frown not really sure how to address her. On one hand she is the same kind and loving woman who he visit every day. But now that he knows her real identity and her status of Goddess he is not so sure.

Don't get him wrong he is not one of those people who will lick your feet's just because of your position and status. But he also don't want to disrespect her by using affectionate suffix with her name.

Uka frowned deeply after hearing 'Sama' suffix added by him. This was also a reason she never told him about her status. She wanted him to see her just like an ordinary girl not some deity. She then glanced at his face and saw a frown which told her that he also didn't felt right about addressing her with that suffix. She smiled warmly at him now understanding the reason why he used that suffix. He was unsure and worried if she is going to like still being addressed by such affectionate suffix.

Her smile widened. " you don't have to call me that Naruto-kun, to me you are still the same Naruto-kun. And I hope I am still the same Uka for you." She said warmly.

Naruto's frown turned into a small smile. " of course you are Uka-chan." He warmly said.

Uka's heart fluttered when he used her real name with 'chan' suffix. " so is this the only reason you asked Kon to bring me here?" he asked which brought her out of her stupor.

" Huh what, oh no that was not the only reason I wanted to see you. There is one another reason" she said.

" and that is?" he prodded.

Uka took a deep breath and started. " because you save my familiar Kon I wanted to grant you a wish." She said rather seriously.

" A wish?" he asked getting a nod from the fox Goddess. " and I can ask for anything?" he asked again.

Uka nodded once again and said in a serious tone. " Yes you can ask anything Money, power, fame anything I will grant that wish."

Naruto hummed in thought there are not many things that he wanted. Well most of the thing he wanted he already have them. but lately he had started having doubts about certain things he wanted in past.

He still wanted to get acknowledged. but his dream of becoming Hokage has been started to fade after some time. He already knows about his parents and also about the reason he is hated by nearly everyone in the village. He still remember that day it was quite hectic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _(_ _ **Naruto Age 14).**_

Naruto was dragging himself into his apartment after a very hectic Taijutsu session his Taijutsu teacher Maito Guy or the beautiful green beast of Konoha as he calls himself is a slave driver.

Yes one of Konoha's elite Jounin is his Taijutsu teacher you way it's simple because of an incident that happened 2 weeks ago.

 _ **(Flashback in Flashback).**_

Naruto is currently doing his usual training regimen which consists of 300 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, 600 crunches, 500 punches with right hand and 650 with left since his right hand is a bit stronger than his left. same goes with his legs 500 kicks with right and 650 with left. And 10 laps around training ground 1 in which he is standing right now.

Now many people might ask how did he come up such a difficult training regimen or who helped him in creating it. well the answer is very simple it's Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who is also known as professor helped him formulating this training regimen.

Naruto bent down after completing his 10 laps of training ground. He grabbed the water bottle placed near him gulped down it's whole content in a single breath. Rustling of bushes alerted him of someone else's presence. Drawing a kunai in his left hand he took a defensive stance.

" I know you are there come on out." He said in monotone.

More rusting was heard and a few minutes later 2 man emerged from the bushes. Naruto's gripe on the kunai tighten as he saw them.

Both of them are very tall and muscular one of them has neck length hair. He wore a simple black baggy pants while his upper portion is bare and showing many scars on his chest. He also had a large axe strapped on his back and a maniac grin on his face.

The man standing next to him had a nearly same appearance as him. He has raven black hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a brown khaki pants with a katana strapped on his waist. a large scar can be seen from his right shoulder to his mid abdomen.

" what do you guys want?" he asked with a edge in his voice.

" Your head? " brown haired one said.

"and why do you want my head?" Naruto calmly asked but inside he was calculating his chances of winning against these two.

" well someone In your village hired us to get rid of you ,now be a nice kid and die quietly." Same man said.

" Oi Kisuke what are you doing? You can't just tell the brat about who hired us." Second man said and slapped the first man behind his head.

" Ah sorry Yusuke." Now named Kisauke said while rubbing the back of his head.

Yusuke shook his head few times and said. "well whatever let's just finish this and leave, I don't feel comfortable in a ninja village."

' _Ninja village'_ Naruto thought _' either they are mercenaries or nuke-nin, I hope it's the first one because if they are nuke-nin then I am as good as dead.'_

" let me deal with this insect Yusuke." Kisuke said and charged at Naruto with his axe in his hand.

Naruto jumped into action and ducked a horizontal slash from Kisuke and kicked him into knees. Getting a loud grunt from him. He then back flipped a few times to dodge the rapid katana strikes from Yusuke.

" heh it looks like this insect wants to play. " Kisuke said with a chuckle while Yusuke helped him up.

" well then let's give him what he wished for Kisuke." Yusuke said and both charged at him at a same time.

Naruto cursed and started throwing a volley of shuriken and Kunai at both of them. Kisuke brought his large axe to shield himself from the weapons while Yusuke hid behind a tree.

Taking advantage of this situation Naruto wrapped few paper bomb in one of the Kunai and threw it at Kisuke. Yusuke seeing this tried to warn Kisuke but he was too late as paper bomb laced Kunai made contact with his axe a large explosion rocked the whole area.

Once the smoke cleared a large crater can be seen where Kisuke was once standing. While said man is lying lifeless in the centre of the crater.

" You will pay for this!" Yusuke shouted and charged at Naruto at speed only a shinobi can attain.

" Shit!" Naruto cursed loudly and was barely able to block horizontal katana slash. But was not fast enough to stop or block a punch to his face. Yusuke's fist connected with Naruto's cheek sending his skidding a few feet back.

Naruto stumbled a bit and regained his balance. Channeling chakra in his feet he dashed towards Yusuke with his fist crocked back and engaged in a deadly match of taijutsu.

" I am going to enjoy cutting you into pieces brat!" Yusuke cursed and dodged a kick aimed for his head and countered with a uppercut sending the blond flying.

Naruto twisted his body in midair and threw a volley of Kunai and shuriken at him which was dodged and parried easily.

" You are really a one trick pony you know that." Yusuke taunted.

Naruto smirked and clenched his fist showing a lot of string of Ninja wire connected with each finger. " say hello to shinigami for me." He said swung his arm back paper bomb laced kunai and shuriken started flying towards Yusuke.

" SHIT!" Yusuke cursed loudly and a large explosion shook the entire training field once again. Naruto closed his eyes to stop dust to enter .Once the dust cloud settled Naruto saw the condition of training ground and a sly smirk appeared.

" Woah maybe I overdid it." he said while looking at few meters deep crater.

"I don't think so brat!" Yusuke's voice came from behind him and an agonizing pain shot through his whole body.

Naruto jumped away from the swordsman and gasped at seeing Yusuke standing a few meters away from him sporting a evil smirk.

He then touched his back with his right hand and cringed at the contact. ' _I have to get out of here this guy is out of my league.'_

Naruto formed a ram seal to substitute himself but a knee to stomach stopped him from doing so. Naruto cringed but ignoring the pain he grabbed Yusuke's leg and hurled him in air. Following his opponent closely he kneed him in back getting a loud grunt from Yusuke.

But to his shock Yusuke tuned into a log and the real one appeared behind him. Yusuke smirked and deliver a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head sending him crashing down.

Naruto coughed out a glob of blood and tried to stand up but failed miserably. Looking forward he saw Yusuke coming towards him with katana in his hand.

" Now DIE!" Yusuke shouted with a horizontal slash aimed for blonds neck. While for Naruto time slowed down as he saw Yusuke's katana coming closer to his neck. He closed his eyes shut waiting for pain but it never come.

Opening is eyes he saw a man with bowl haircut wearing green spandex with Jounin flask jacket over it and orange leg warmers holding Yusuke's katana with his bare hands. " Now why are you attacking our Youthful friend here ?"

Yusuke's eyebrows started to twitch. "it's none of your business spandex freak now get lost!" he shouted.

" Some villagers hired him to kill me." Naruto supplied helpfully.

Spandex wearing man frowned deeply at that and turned to address Yusuke again. " leave now or I won't promise your safety." He said with a edge in his voice.

Yusuke laughed " how about NO!." he said and tried to kick green wearing man in solar plexus who blocked it easily.

" I tried to warn you." Spandex wearing man said and disappeared and a second later Yusuke was sent flying upwards with a kick to chin. " _**Omote Renge." (Frontal lotus.)**_ he appeared behind still airborne Yusuke with his hand wrappings undone showing many cuts and bruises on his hand.

' _Woah that guy must have trained hard to get all those injuries.'_ Naruto said while looking with wide eyes as wrapping started to bind around Yusuke. and both of them started to spin violently descending towards ground at a very high speed.

" **BOOOM"** a large shockwave erupted as both of them crashed in ground creating a huge dust cloud. as the dust cloud cleared Naruto saw Spandex wearing man coming towards him with a grin while Yusuke laid on ground motionless.

" are you aright my Youthful friend?." Spandex wearing man asked with a grin.

"Yeah I am, my name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto replied with a formal bow.

" Yosh! Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Maito Guy commonly known as the beautiful green beast of Konoha." Gai said with nice guy pose.

Naruto got sparkly eyes after hearing the moniker. " Woah you must be very strong Gai-san to get a moniker like that?." Naruto asked. __

Gai's mile widened "Of course my Youthful friend I am one of the most Elite shinobi's in village." He proudly said.

Naruto nodded and looked a bit nervous Gai seeing this encouraged him. " What's in your mind my Youthful friend tell me without any hesitation. " Gai said again giving nice guy pose.

Naruto fidget in his place. " well I just want to ask that can you teach me your Taijutsu style?." He finally said.

Gai frowned a bit and asked with very serious tone of voice. " First of all tell me why do you want to learn my Taijutsu style."

Naruto replied without a second later. " I want to learn so I can protect myself." Gai's frown deepened. " but also to protect the people I love and care."

Gai's frown instantly left and a beaming smile came on his face. " Yosh! Naruto-kun so then it's decided from today you are my pupil and I will train you in my Taijutsu style _**Boken. (Strong Fist)**_. Alright then let's start with 100 laps around the village." Gai cheered loudly while Naruto gulped.

' _I think I made a very huge mistake."_

 _ **(Flashback in Flashback end).**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto shivered once again as he remembered Gai's training once again. ' _that man is monster in disguise.'_ Naruto thought in fear as he thought about the outrageous stipulations Gai put on himself and on Naruto while training.

' _seriously who the fuck walks around the village on his hands just because of a stupid challenge_.' Naruto thought as he recalled Gai walking in village on his hands because he lost a rock, paper and scissors match with his so called 'Eternal Rival'.

' _eternal rival my ass if I ever saw that guy hen I am going to kill him. Because of him I was also forced to walk through whole village on my hands. Curse you Gai-sensei and your bastard of a rival.'_ Naruto thought bitterly while making a cup of tea once he was done he went towards his couch and slumped on it.

"Knock"

"Knock"

Naruto groaned loudly and placed his cup of tea on his coffee table and went to open the door. His eyebrow raised in curiosity as he saw a masked Anbu standing in front of his door.

" Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Masked Anbu nodded. " Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Naruto nodded. " Alright just let me lock up the door." Naruto said and Anbu stepped back. After locking the door masked Anbu stepped forward and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and both of them disappeared in traditional _**Leaf Shunshin. (Body Flicker Technique).**_

 **(Hokage Tower).**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, also known as ' _Shinobi no Kami'_ is doing his usual paperwork with a worried look on his face.

Why is he worried you ask? That's simple today he had decided that he is going to tell Naruto about his family heritage. And he can't help but worry about Naruto's reaction after learning everything. Things can go in two different directions.

First and most probable reaction is that, after learning about his heritage he may hate him and every single villager living in this village. For the pain and misery they caused him.

And second reaction is that after learning about his heritage. He accepts it and his reasons for keeping it hidden up until now.

He came out of his internal debate when he sensed two chakra signatures teleporting into his office. He took a deep breath and instantly regretted it when he accidently inhaled a lot of tobacco from his pipe.

After a coughing fit he righted himself and addressed the amused blond standing in front of him. " Ah Naruto-kun I am glad you could make it?" Sarutobi said with a warm grandfatherly smile.

Naruto smiled at his grandfather figure and asked. " so what's this all about Jiji?"

Sarutobi sighed once again and steeled himself for upcoming events. "Take a seat Naruto-kun you are going to need it." he said Naruto quirked his eyebrow but followed his instructions, once he was seated Sarutobi signaled is Anbu to leave them alone. As every Anbu operative filed away from the room Sarutobi placed a silencing barrier to stop any kind of eavesdropping.

" Now tell me what is so important that you even asked your Anbu to leave?" Naruto asked now very curious.

Sarutobi sighed and removed his Kage hat and placed it on the table. " Naruto-kun the reason why i asked you to come here today is so that I can tell you about your heritage." He finally said and stopped to Naruto's reaction. But what he saw shocked him he was expecting Naruto to shout and yell not him sitting with a calm but eager look.

" About time Jiji if you ask me." Naruto said in a calm but eager tone.

This brought aged Hokage out of his stupor as he coughed in his hand. "alright here." He passed Naruto a scroll with Uzumaki symbol on it. " this was written by your father before his death and it's guarded by a blood seal so only you can open it." Sarutobi said.

Naruto took the scroll from aged Hokage's hands. He bit his thumb and wiped some blood on the seal it glowed once, twice before a clicking sound was heard signifying that it was open.

Naruto opened the scroll and started going through its contents. His face morphed in many emotions as he continued to read. Shock, confusion, disbelief and many more emotions came on his face. But what worried the aged leader greatly was that, there was no hint of anger or happiness on his face. Two emotions which he thought would be more prominent are completely missing.

After reading the whole thing Naruto calmly placed the scroll down and glanced up and saw Sarutobi worriedly looking at him. " Now that's what I call ending the day with a blast." Naruto said started laughing loudly.

Sarutobi stared at Naruto for some time and finally asked. " Naruto-kun you are not angry at me for hiding this information from you?, you are not angry at your father for sealing Kyuubi into you?, you are not happy that you know who your parents are?" Sarutobi started shooting questions at him.

Naruto laughed " Woah slow down old man or you will get heart attack." He said good naturedly. And then continued with a serious tone " well to answer your question serial wise, No I am not angry at you hiding the truth from me I know you did what you think was right for me at that time. Second there is no use getting angry at my father he is already dead. But yeah I am really pissed at him but knowing that he is going to forever suffer in Shinigami's belly really shoots me. " an evil smirk came on his face sending shiver down Sarutobi's spine.

He took a deep breath and continued. " my mother died on the same day I was born so that doesn't matter, basically what I am trying to say here is that both of them are dead so it doesn't matter if I am sad or happy. And as far as Kyuubi goes I don't know that guy and I am not going to just hate him because he destroyed the village. Because if I do that then there will be no difference between me and those villagers who are blinded by their hate. " He completed with a low exhale.

Sarutobi frowned deeply at that. "so you are not happy about knowing who your parents are?." Sarutobi asked with a frown.

Naruto's face turned into a are you kidding look. " are you kidding me Jiji of course I am happy, I wanted to know who my parents are since I was a little child." A smile appeared on Sarutobi's aged face. " but both of them are dead now and it doesn't matter how I feel about it. they won't come back even if i jump in joy or curse them to death. I am an orphan since day one Jiji, and they were not here when I needed them and I certainly don't blame them. But it's been 14 years since then and I have learned how to live without parents. I moved on Jiji. I won't gain anything by clutching the ghosts of pasts, the only thing I can do now is to look ahead and continue to move forward." He said with a small smile.

Sarutobi just sat there listening everything that Naruto said and can't help but smile at what he just said. " that was a very mature way to see things Naruto-kun." Sarutobi praised while Naruto started laughing embarrassedly.

" hehehe you think so?" he asked getting a nod of approval from Sandaime.

" so where's the estate key Jiji?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi nodded and started searching his drawers which was packed with Icha Icha paradise series. After searching for a while he finally found a small key and handed it over to Naruto.

" So Naruto-kun are you going to move in to your parents house?" Sarutobi asked getting a negative shake of head from blond.

" Nah I think I will stick to my current apartment." He replied honestly.

" Huh why's that Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked confused at blonds action.

Naruto shrugged " well you can say that I really like my apartment. And it would be a pain to live into a big house alone. Maybe I will move in when I find someone to move in with me." A certain blond haired woman's image flashed through his mind but he didn't paid it much attention.

Sarutobi smiled warmly at that and nodded. " last thing Jiji?." Naruto said to gain Sarutobi's attention. " does this place have some jutsu library or something?" he said pointing towards the key so that aged Hokage can understand what is he referring to.

Sarutobi hummed before answering. "as far as I know it does have one, Minato liked to learn things so he nearly copied everything from Jounin library and my vault."

Naruto's eyes gleamed as a smirk appeared on his face, Sarutobi's face paled as he saw the smirk. And before he could say anything Naruto disappeared leaving a trail of dust behind.

' _Oh Kami-sama what have I done."_

 _ **(Flashback End).**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

( **Present time).**

"Uto-kun, NARUTO-KUN!."

Naruto came out of his stupor after he heard his name being called by Uka. "wha what happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

" Oh thank God you are alright Naruto-kun, you kinda spaced out for some time I was getting really worried." Uka said worriedly. " are you felling alright Naruto-kun?" Uka asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head. "no I am perfectly fine Uka-chan now where were we?." He asked.

Uka suddenly beamed at him as she remembered what they were talking about. " oh yeah I asked you to make a wish Naruto-kun so what's your wish?." She asked with same beaming smile.

Naruto nodded as he remembered what they were talking about before he went all flashback on her. He moved forward and sat down next to Uka both of hands supporting his weight as he leaned back a bit.

Uka didn't said anything just kept staring at him with a smile which widened a bit more as he took a seat next to her.

Naruto's face turned towards her as he said. " I really don't want anything right now." He simply said and cringed when he saw Uka's smile fell. But before she could say anything he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. Making both himself and her blush a bit.

" Uka-chan do you remember what I wished for 8 years ago when I first came here?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a whisper but was clearly heard across the room.

Uka smiled as a memory flashed in her mind. _" Kami-sama if you can please give me a true friend."._ she then grabbed his hand and pulled it down so that she could speak. " of course I remember Naruto-kun." She happily replied.

Naruto nodded happy that she still remembered his wish. " Yeah that was a very special wish Uka-chan." He said getting a confused look from Fox Goddess. " you see when I wished that, at that time I didn't have any real friend." He said softly and brought his hand up again so that it was covering her lips once more.

Naruto sighed. " I know you must be thinking about Ayame-chan, Teuchi –ojisan and Jiji right?" he asked getting a silent nod from Uka.

Naruto sighed once again before saying. " I said that because I never had anyone who wanted to know me or become my friend without any for lack of batter words ulterior motive." He finally said Uka's eyes narrowed but she didn't interrupted.

" as you may have already known that I am Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" he asked and glanced at her who nodded in response. " Jiji is Sandaime Hokage it's his duty to protect everyone who lives in those walls. I agree that he always paid more attention to me, but that was because I am Kyuuni Jinchuuriki a major asset for the village. And I am also son of Yondaime Hokage. He only paid me special attention because of those reasons. There are maybe hundreds if not thousands orphans in village but he only visited me, why? Because he wanted to make sure that I remain loyal to that village. To an orphan single persons affection is enough. And by becoming that person he tried to ensured my loyalty to him and a certain extent to the village also. But I don't blame him not at all he did what a good leader should do. If I was in his place I may have done the same thing." He finished with a huge sigh and a smile appeared on his face as he felt Uka squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Naruto took a deep breath and continued. " same goes for Ayame-chan and Teuchi-ojisan. when I first visited ichiraku ramen with jiji I saw the same expression on their faces. Expression of Fear. And when we were leaving I overheard Jiji's conversation with them, he paid them extra money so that I can go there and eat again. As time passed I kinda grew up on them and they started to see me as me. But even that friendship was started with greed."

An unreadable expression then came on his face. "Jiji thought by doing what he did he will ensure my loyalty to village, but it just made me wary of other people. Even now my loyalty is not for the village. No my loyalty lies for the people living in that place, who treated me like human and saw me as me not as the Kyuubi."

A warm smile then spread across his face as he looked straight into her Golden Yellow eyes. " then 8 years ago I stumbled here and meet you. When I first saw you I didn't saw any hatred or deception in your eyes just curiosity. And you became my first true friend Uka-chan. and you didn't have any ulterior motive for your actions right?" he playfully asked and Uka instantly started shaking her head in negative making him laugh. " yeah you just wanted to know me better wanted to be friend with a human who could see you a goddess. How does that work anyways how can I see you Uka-chan?" he asked but Uka just shrugged, herself not knowing how he can see her.

" and you don't have any problem with me being Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked but already knew the answer.

Uka shook her head. " I don't have any problem with you containing Kurama Naruto-kun."

" Kurama?" Naruto asked curiously.

Uka nodded. " Yeah that's Kyuubi's name, Kurama. He was one of my personal bodyguards before he got sealed into your Shodaime's wife." She said with a sigh.

Naruto absorbed this new information and nodded. " So the world's most strongest being is your bodyguard?." He asked with playful smirk.

" Yeah once you get around his grumpy attitude and hateful tendencies he is very nice." Uka said with a smile while Naruto sweat dropped at her attitude.

Naruto then focused on the main topic of their conversation. " Uka-chan." He said gaining her attention. " have you ever wondered why I visit you guys every day?" he asked with a smile.

Uka shook her head negatively.

Naruto's small smile widened. " Because whenever i am with you, with Kon, with Roro, with ShiShi, with everyone here it feels like I am home." He said with voice just above a whisper but Uka and every fox clearly heard him.

He then looked straight in her eyes and said. " whenever I come here It never feels like I am visiting you guys, it always feels like I am coming . . . home after a long day of work. You guys gave me a place where I can belong a place called home, home and a few peoples was the wish I had in my heart for as long as I can remember. and Uka-chan you and these guys here fulfilled that wish. " Uka gasped at this then a smile which can rival the brightness of sun came on her face.

She placed her hand on his brought him into a warm embrace with her hands locked around his waist and her chin placed on his shoulder. Naruto himself didn't waste any time and reciprocated the hug with same intensity.

Both of them sighed in contentment at each other's embrace and company. But this tender moment was cut short by a loud "RoRo".

Both blondes instantly released each other with massive blush on their faces. "S-S-Sorry about t-that Uka-chan." Naruto said while looking everywhere but her.

"i-i-its alright N-Naruto-kun." She said while looking away from him.

An awkward silence then fell between two blonds which Naruto decided to break. " Oh yeah I nearly forgot." Naruto said enthusiastically gaining Uka's attention.

He started searching his pants pockets for something and with a "Aha" he removed a sealing scroll from his pocket.

" what's this Naruto-kun?" Uka asked confusedly.

Naruto smiled at her and said. " This my dear Uka-chan is offering for Kami."

Uka tilted her head in confusion. " Why are you showing this to me then Naruto-kun?." She asked.

Naruto laughed getting a cute pout from the Fox Goddess. "Well initially I brought this for the Goddess who resided in this shrine, but it turns out that my best friend is the said Goddess so here please accept my humble gift oh so great Kami." He playfully said.

Uka blushed embarrassed about forgetting her own status. "Oh alright then." She said and took the scroll from his hands.

She opened the scroll and Naruto channeled some chakra into the seal. a puff of smoke later a plate filled with Takoyaki came into view.

Uka inhaled sharply and smiled at the amazing smell coming from it. with a quick "Itadakimasu!" she placed one ball of octopus meat in her mouth and swooned as her test buds exploded.

Naruto nervously waited for any kind of response but when she didn't said anything he decided to ask. " So how is it? do you like it?" he nervously asked.

Uka instantly nodded. " of course this is one of the best Takoyaki I ever tested." Naruto sighed in relief at this. " where did you buy this Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " Well I kinda made them myself." He said with a chuckle.

Uka's head snapped in his direction and then back to Takoyaki. And with renewed vigor she attacked the meat balls like there is no tomorrow. Naruto had to blink a few times as he saw Uka finish the whole plate of Takoyaki in nearly 1 minute.

Uka then looked into his eyes and said. " I was wrong this in not one of the best Takoyaki I ever tasted." Naruto's smile dropped at this. " This is the best Takoyaki I ever tasted, thank you for the meal Naruto-kun." She said while smiling softly at him.

Naruto smiled broadly and nodded but before he could say anything Kon suddenly came into the room with sweat running down his forehead.

" what's the matter Kon?" Uka asked worriedly.

Kon panted and said between gasps. " Kon, Kon . . . . Konkon Kon KON!"

With every Kon Uka's face started to pale and when Kon finished her face was as pale as a ghost.

" What's the matter Uka-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked instantly appearing by her side.

" N-Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun just some . . . . visitors from home." She said her voice shaking a bit in the end.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. " Home you mean the place where all Gods live?." He asked excitedly.

Uka nodded. " yeah from celestial plains." She then turned towards him. " you stay here Naruto-kun I will be back in no time." She said and left the room with Kon following closely behind.

Naruto really wanted to follow her and to see who caused this kind of reaction in Uka. But he decided against it, if she wanted him to stay here then there must be some reason behind it.

Glancing to his left and right he saw RoRo sleeping peacefully and a sly smirk appeared on his face. He slowly moved closer to crimson fox with smirk still in place. Once he reached RoRo's crimson tail he pulled at it with considerable amount of force.

" RORO" with a loud shout of his name RoRo started running around the room to sooth the throbbing sensation in his tail. As the crimson fox stopped and massaged his throbbing tail he saw Naruto rolling around the floor while clutching his stomach. A low growl escaped his throat before he jumped at his blond friend to give him a piece of his mind.

Both Naruto and RoRo engaged in a friendly fight with a anime style dust cloud around them.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Uka's loud scream of fright stopped both of them.

" Uka-chan!" Naruto shouted and jumped on his feet. "let's go RoRo." He said getting a loud "Ro" from crimson fox.

Both blond and crimson fox ran towards Uka's direction. When they reached stone tiled front clearing of shrine Naruto's eye's narrowed as he saw a purple haired male glomping her.

Channeling chakra in his legs he charged at the man with as much speed as he could muster.

" _ **Konoha Senpuu".(Leaf Whirlwind).**_ Was the only thing that Uka and purple haired man heard. As Naruto appeared behind Purple haired man with a roundhouse kick sending the man a few hundred meter away.

Uka then glanced ahead to see Naruto standing in front of her with one hand behind his back and other outstretched in a come on motion.

" are you alright Uka-chan?" Naruto asked while glancing at her from side of his eyes..

This bought Uka out of her stupor as she nodded dumbly. " Y-Yeah thank you for saving me Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

" HOW, HOW, HOW Dare you to call my Uka-chan with such affectionate suffix. I am the only one who is allowed to call Uka-chan, with such affection." Purple haired man said.

Naruto stared at him with narrowed eyes then they widened instantly when his brain processed everything purple haired man said. "Y-Y-Your U-Uka-c-chan." Naruto said in disbelief and glanced back at Uka.

Uka catching his look immediately bought both her hands up and started shaking her head negatively. " no it's not like that Naruto-kun he is just my brother Toshi, the one I told you about." She quickly replied.

Naruto sighed in relief and released a breath he was unintentionally holding. He then stared at Uka's brother taking in his appearance.

Toshi is a tall man, he has purple hair and eyes, his hair reaches up his waist and is tied up in a pony tail with a white ribbon, the hair hanging free if his ponytail on either side of his face is also secured with white ribbons. His forehead has 4 small dots forming a diamond shape. He wore nearly identical attire as Uka. But instead of combination of red and white, he wore a combination of white and green.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he saw Toshi glaring at him. " so this the idiot, sister complex and good for nothing brother of yours. That you told me few years ago?" Naruto asked her and missed the several tick marks appeared on toshi's forehead.

Uka giggled in her hand and nodded. " Yes Naruto-kun this is my good for nothing, idiot brother." She said with a amused smile. While a raincloud appeared on Toshi's head and he started making circles on ground.

Toshi instantly stood up as he heard her dear sister using 'Kun' to address this human.

" Uka-chan who is this Human and why are you are calling him with such affection." Toshi asked fox goddess all the while glaring bloody murder at Naruto.

Uka brightened at that. "Ah yes this is Naruto-kun a very dear friend of mine." She said and smile warmly at said blond.

" and this human can see us?" he asked getting an affirmative nod from Uka.

" I have a name and that is Naruto if you haven't heard her Purple-teme." He said with a edge in his voice.

Toshi was instantly in Naruto's face with an angry glare. " say that again Blond-teme."

A sly smirk appeared on Naruto's face. " you have some hearing problem . . . incest loving bastard."

Toshi's face was as red as tomato at Naruto's last statement. " You, You ,You." Toshi started but was not able to say anything apart from that.

Naruto's smirk widened " what happened Fox got your tongue." His eyes then narrowed. " whatever just stay away from her."

Toshi's own eyes narrowed as well " How dare you say that to me. She is my dear little sister if anyone should stay away from her then it should be you!" he exclaimed loudly.

" You want to go at it, you incest loving teme." Naruto said lowly and his body started glowing in light blue color.

" come on then but I should warn." Whatever Toshi wanted to say was remained in his throat as a spinning kick connected with his face sending him flying.

" _**Konoha Toppu" (Tree Leaf Gust.).**_ Naruto shouted while still rotating wildly on one leg. Uka's eyes turned into swirls as they started fighting.

Toshi stood up and wiped some blood coming out of his nose. " You, You are Dead!" he roared and 10 blue fireballs appeared behind him.

Naruto started doing handseals for a _**Suiton Jutsu.**_ But stopped himself when he saw Uka stepping in front of him. with the most serious expression he has ever seen on her face.

" Uka-chan what are you doing?" Toshi asked.

Uka sighed and narrowed her eyes at Toshi making him step back a bit." I won't let you hurt him Onii-san." She said her voice as cold as ice. Hearing her usual warm voice now ice cold sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

" But Uka-chan he is." Toshi tried to say but nothing came out.

Uka's eyes hardened even further and 10 golden fireballs appeared behind her. Each of her fireball nearly double in size of his own. " I won't repeat myself again Onii-san, I won't let you hurt him." She said and fireballs started glowing behind her.

"Uka-chan" toshi whispered and his fireballs disappeared. He then looked straight at Naruto. " I am going to free her from your mind control you fiend!." He exclaimed getting a sweat drop from Naruto.

" Kuromaru!" Toshi shouted and a human sized crow came flying from the sky.

The crow landed just near Toshi and bowed. " what can I do for you Toshi-sama?." Kuromaru asked.

But before Toshi could respond Naruto made his opinion known. " HOLY SHIT! A talking crow." Naruto shouted.

He then appeared near Kuromaru and started examining him. " Hmm you look quite powerful, hey do you want to become my partner?" Naruto asked out of nowhere and brushed off Toshi's shout of " he is my familiar".

Kuromaru hummed in thought actually thinking about the proposition. " as much as I want to join your journey as your partner. I can't I am toshi-sama's familiar so I have to decline this generous offer." Kuromaru said rather solemnly shocking Toshi.

While Uka giggled at her brothers expense.

Naruto's head hung low. " I understand." He said and went back to his previous position that is next to Uka. While Uka started to pat his back when a rain cloud appeared on his head.

" Remember this Naruto next time we meet again, I am going to break the mind control you have on my Uka-chan. And then me and Uka" but before he could finish a sandal made contact with his face.

" Get lost you incest loving bastard!" Naruto shouted with several tick marks on his forehead.

After that Kuromaru took Toshi back to celestial plains while said purplette continued to curse Naruto the whole time.

Naruto sighed and put on his shinobi sandal once again. Looking back at Uka he smiled. " well I should be going now as well Uka-chan, I will see you later." He said and started moving towards shrine entrance.

Uka smiled and nodded while waving at him. " Good luck for your graduation exam Naruto-kun!"

Naruto waved back and nodded. He then felt some extra weight on his head looking up he saw Kon sitting on his head with his tongue lolled out. " you want to come with me huh?" his only answer was a Loud "KON" and a lick to his cheek.

Uka smiled at Naruto's form and tuned around her smile suddenly vanished from her face as she saw a petite girl standing in front of her.

"Miya?" Uka asked.

Now named Miya nodded and pulled a scroll out of her Kimono sleeves. " It's from your mother Uka-sama."

A deep frown appeared on Uka's face as she took the scroll from Miya's hand and started reading its contents. Her frown deepened with each words once she finished reading it. golden flames erupted from her hands turning the scroll into ash.

" You have no choice Uka-sama." Miya said solemnly.

" I know." Uka whispered back and went inside of the shrine with a deep frown on her face.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ _ **Ja ne**_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Chapter End.**

 **So that's it folks chapter two of Naruto and The Fox Goddess. So Naruto finally found out Uka's real identity. He also meet her brother who has major sister complex issue. So what's going to happen now?, what Toshi is going to do to get thorn named Naruto out of his way from reaching Uka?, Who is Miya and what written in that scroll that made Uka to behave like that?.**

 **All of these questions will be answered in Chapter 3 of Naruto and The Fox Goddess. So stay tuned. And Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **And if my description of Toshi was not good then please visit Inari konkon Koi Iroha wiki. Same goes for Miya as well.**

 **Hellwalker: until next time, stay safe and protect your precious people. Ja ne.**


End file.
